


Scorpius come out to Albus

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Next Gen - Fandom, Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Gay TikTok, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Next Gen, Harry Potter Next Gen Technology, LGBTQ, M/M, Other, Scospius Coming Out, TikTok, dorks in luv, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Scorpius turned into his back in his bed. He was uncomfortable so he shifted positions again. And again. And again…-Ugh!- he left out a growl. This had been bothering for months already. He felt awful. Disgusting. The worst friend to ever exist.Scorpius finally comes out to Albus...
Relationships: Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorse, scorbus - Relationship
Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135133
Kudos: 17





	Scorpius come out to Albus

**Author's Note:**

> TCC AIN'T CANON IN THIS GIVEN THE FACT THAT IT IS POORLY WRITTEN THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Scorpius turned into his back in his bed. He was uncomfortable so he shifted positions again. And again. And again…  
-Ugh!- he left out a growl. This had been bothering for months already. He felt awful. Disgusting. The worst friend to ever exist.

He had been out to Rose since she had been out to him. In December. When they ended their… relationship, if you could call it that. He was surprised that it had lasted so long. Well, three months, to be exact. But in the end, it was just the perfect cover for Rose not to have to admit to herself that she aromantic and for Scorpius not to admit to himself that he was gay. It had worked, but the lie was so big on him, that after three months Scorp confessed to her that he had only agreed to be her boyfriend because he wanted to ignore the fact that he didn’t really like girls, but boys. It was a relief when Rose told him that she had asked him out for a similar reason.

It had been 6 months since that conversation, and Scorpius still hadn’t managed to tell Albus about it. Even Rose had come out to him! The blonde boy had filled his head with lame excuses not to. Quarantine, school stress, homework, and plenty of other stuff.  
-No- he said out loud, even if he was all alone in his room at 4 a.m- He deserves to know. He’s your best friend.

So he took the phone that Draco had bought him nearly two years ago and searched for Albus’ contact. He was about to type the message, but he then chickened out and decided to scroll TikTok a little bit. That was one of his favourite things now; TikTok.  
If he needed any sort of confirmation, he had got it thanks to it. TikTok felt like a really safe space full of people who had gone through the same that he was going through now, not only in matters to his sexuality. He never had anyone to talk about this to. Rose, maybe. But it still was not the same. Then there was his dad, who kept insisting that he could tell him anything. And even if he knew that his dad was definitly not homophobic, he had still been raised in a pureblood conservative family. Muggles and muggleborns had way more openness about this subject than any pureblood he had met.  
Well, maybe with the exceptions of The Weasleys. At least 3 of Albus’ cousins had come out during this 6 months of quarantine. That gave him more trust.  
“Albus is fine with it, you idiot. You are just ot telling him because you have a crush on him…-” No. He stopped his thoughts immediately and went to Al´s contact again. There would be time to think about later (better never, thought).  
“Here we go,” Scorpius said to himself.

Scorpius: Al? 

Albus: Scorp? Whatcha doing awake this late? 

Scorpius:I could ask you the same question, lol

Albus: You know how i am, a night owl ;)

S:Yeah sure

A: Okay now it’s ur turn: what are u doing awake?  
S:Couldn’t sleep. I was overthinking about this certain thing…

A: Shit who you murdered, Scor?  
That made him smile

S: No one, asshole. I have to tell you something.

A:What is it? Everything alright?

“Okay. Take a deep breath. Here you go”

S:I am gay

Albus wasn’t writing back. Shit, Al wasn’t writing back. Shit shit shit. Scopius felt himself out of breath, until another message popped out:

A:Me too lmao

Wait… What? Scopius couldn't help but smile excitedly and punch the air (and no, it was not related with the fact that that gave him more chances to be with Albus, not at all)

S:Rlly? 

“You serious?? “Rlly?” That’s all you are going to tell him, really”

A:Well, not gay. Bi. I was meaning to tell you for some weeks, but I couldn't bring it up. So thanks, i guess.

YES YES YES YES YES was everything going through his mind. 

S:That’s comforting lmao  
A:Agreed. Is that why you broke up with Rose?  
(besides the fact that she's arro)  
S:No shit sherlock  
A:Lmao ok ok

There were some seconds of silence (or no new messages, to be more precise). He guessed that Al also needed his time to process. Scorpius took those seconds to feel his body now that all that weight was gone. That had gone way better than he had expected it to go. Finally, the screen lit up again.

A: And who knows?  
S:Well, Rose and u lol  
And who knows about you?  
A: Well officially i have just told you, but the gremlin prob suspects  
And i bet she’s doing bets w Rose  
Lmao  
S:Is the gremlin Lily?  
A:Yup  
S:You are so mean! lol  
A:Yeah i take pride on that  
Now go to sleep before you fuck up your sleep schedule like i did  
Text me if u need anything, ok?

Scorpius smiled widely and hugged his phone

S: Yeah, sure. Same with u. Night  
A: Nighty night :)

Scorpius turned off his phone and started punching his pillow, not knowing what else to do with so much adrenaline. When he got tired, he fell asleep with a big smile in his face and the words "nighty night" in Albus's voice were etched in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thereee, so i am just dropping the link if y'all want to read it; https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177944  
> also, in this, the muggle ministry requires to close hogwarts becaue of all the muggle born students at hogwarts or something, so they are also in quarentine. and i am a firm beliver that hermione encouraged more muggle technology into the muggle word the moment she stepped unto the ministry so a ot of kids have phones now, scorpius is not the exception.  
> i also headcanon that scorp and rose dated but just fot a while, like i mentioned. i tend to write things without much context, sorry if something doesn't make sense to u.  
> and finally, english is not my first language and i also don't know what platform is used in the uk to text people and i am too lazy to search so yeah.  
> enjoy <3!


End file.
